A longstanding problem with paint brushes that are used for industrial and domestic painting applications is that with time and repeated use paint tends to buildup within the bristles at the end of the bristles that is joined to the paint brush handle and base. The bristles are typically held in place with rigid urethane glue which is bonded to a ferrule connected to the brush handle. The paint which collects in that area of the bristles is difficult to clean away. Thus some paint is usually left in the bristles in that region of the brush even after the used brush has been cleaned. The dried paint collects and builds up over time with repeated use of the paint brush. This causes the bristles of the brush to spread and reduces the efficiency of the brush. Also, the dried paint buildup tends to cause the bristles to wear and break at the location of the dried paint. This reduces the life of the paint brush.
The time required to clean conventional brushes is an important factor for commercial painters. In some instances, it can be more economical for commercial painters to discard brushes after each use rather than spend the time to clean them properly. This results in unnecessary wastage.
It would be advantageous if some means could be developed which would prolong the life of a paint brush handle and enable the bristles to be replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,918, granted Dec. 19, 1978, to Robert Lee, discloses an adjustable sleeve for an artist's paint brush adapted to adjust the effective length of the bristles of the brush. The adjustable sleeve is tubular at its tip to contain the hair or bristles. The sleeve is split above the tip to provide a spring biased grip upon the brush ferrule. The adjustable sleeve is tapered in substantial conformity with the taper of the ferrule and it is longitudinally adjustable relative to the ferrule to vary the effective length of the hair or bristles. The sleeve is designed for use with an artist's brush, which has bristles arranged in a taper column form. Lee does not disclose a mechanism whereby the bristles of a used paint brush can be replaced with new bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,579, issued Dec. 9, 1980, to Jonathan H. Salmon, discloses a tool for applying a liquid stain to a flat surface to impart a timber grain effect to the surface. The tool comprises a paint brush, a bristle retaining slidable plate on one side of the brush and a slidable comb plate on the other side of the brush. Both of the plates have an elongated slot which engages a bolt which passes through the paint brush. The comb adjustably separates the brush bristles into discrete bunches to permit the application of stain to impart a wood grain pattern to the surface. This tool does not disclose a holder which fits on both sides of the paint brush base where the bristles are secured to the base. The tool also does not disclose a mechanism which enables used bristles to be replaced with new bristles, while retaining the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,837, granted Jul. 20, 1982, to Christian Reeberg, discloses a sliding box-like girdle which can be fitted over a paint brush to confine the bristles. The girdle acts as a hanger so that the paint brush can be hung on a wall. The girdle also protects the brush bristles while on display, or during storage. Further, the girdle is used to control the effective length of the bristle ends for specific painting jobs. The girdle also serves to squeeze excess paint from the bristles after each dip into a can of paint. The girdle does not serve to encircle the base of the paint brush, where the bristles meet the paint base, or a mechanism whereby used bristles can be replaced with new bristles.